271
by Diivaa Bloom
Summary: [UA/Viñeta] Historia simple de un encuentro en autobus.


**Disclaimer aplicado/** Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **271**

 **|Drabble**

* * *

No podía negar que para ser lunes estaba realmente cansada, con unas ojeras gigantes bajo mis ojos y una resaca que me auguraba mal humor por el resto del día. El hecho de saber que todavía me quedaban cuatro días más por delante en la facultad no ayudaba en nada. Para el colmo, en cuanto pongo un pie fuera del edificio, una repentina llovizna comienza a caer mojando todo a su paso.

—…Puta suerte la mía —murmuro por lo bajo sintiendo cómo mi cabello ligeramente planchado se comienza a frizzar.

Suelto un suspiro cansino y rápidamente comienzo a caminar hacia la parada de colectivos. Sé que el tiempo en Bruselas es una terrible mierda y que en verano llueve prácticamente todos los días y a cada rato. Por lo cual, si me pongo a deambular cual zombi, como usualmente hago a la salida, lo más probable es que llegue hecha un harapo.

Agradezco no ser demasiado pequeña y que mis piernas sean lo suficientemente largas como para dar zancados ligeras. No me debería tomar más de cinco minutos el llegar a la parada y tomar finalmente el 271.

El sólo pensar en tomar el autobús, viajar apretada y pegajosa por quince minutos, y de seguro sin aplastar mi trasero en un asiento, me hace considerar el quedarme tirada por allí como un vagabundo bajo algún techito seguro.

Oh, pero recuerdo con desgracia que mañana tengo un parcial importante en la facultad y debo llegar a casa para hundirme bajo una pila de libros.

No soy una persona fatalista o desanimada, pero no niego que desde que hice un intercambio desde la facultad de mi país hasta aquí, mi ánimo no ha sido el mejor.

Al principio pensé que sería una suma importante en mi futuro curriculum al concluir estudios en una universidad de tan alto prestigio como lo es la ULB, pero olvidé considerar varios detalles como la tan difícil barrera del idioma y, en éste preciso momento, la maldita humedad.

Vale, que me vengo quejando todo el día de ello, pero no por nada me tomo media hora cada mañana para alisarme el pelo y que ahora en medio segundo me vuelva un hit de los 80 con toda esta permanente en mi cabeza.

Un grupito de adolescentes se me queda mirando cuando llego y me meto bajo la casilla de espera. Puedo escuchar sus risillas burlescas y, aunque mi francés no es el mejor, logro entender parte de lo que hablan. Básicamente se están mofando de mí.

Creen que mi falda está más arrugada que la Duquesa de Alba y que mi pelo es la mejor versión de Tina Turner.

Me remuevo incómoda, sé que no debo prestarles atención a niñatas como esas pero… existen días en que me siento terriblemente insegura de mi aspecto.

Y aquí en Bélgica parece ser tan normal sentirse así.

Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, y le doy un rápido vistazo a mi falda.

¡Carajo! Algo de razón tienen, pero no han mencionado que también está ligeramente empapada. También mi blusa blanca.

¡Oh! Eso no es bueno.

Cojo la mochila que traía colgando en mi espalda y la coloco frente a mi pecho, cubriendo la transparencia de mi blusa. Por poco y mi corpiño con doble almohadilla me dejan al descubierto.

Cerré los ojos un momento y rogué que el autobús llegase.

Finalmente lo hizo y subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude, aunque sintiera los pies pesados.

Pasé la tarjeta electrónica en un segundo y fui a sentarme al fondo, en uno de los últimos asientos donde nadie parece querer sentarse.

Me sentí realmente feliz de conseguir uno.

El grupo de estudiantes y otros pasajeros más se acomodaron en medio del pasillo, así que me encontré bastante cómoda en mi lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos y decidí acomodar mi mochila sobre mi regazo, total nadie estaba sentado junto a mí y creí que mi blusa en breve se secaría.

Me incliné un poco hacia atrás y me colgué lo audífonos de mi teléfono celular. Mi canción favorita de Emma Shapplin me traería un poco de paz.

Cerré los ojos por lo que pensé que serían unos segundos hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Abrí mis ojos y pasé la mirada fugazmente por un muchacho que se encaminaba hacia mí.

No voy a mentir y decir que mi mirada fue ajena a él, porque en realidad jamás me había prendado tanto de alguien desde que llegue a Bruselas.

Él lucía bastante bien, podría decir que fácilmente era mi tipo. Su caminar descuidado y natural me llamó la atención. Lo vi acercarse hacia el final del pasillo, y para cuando pensé que se sentaría en el asiento de al lado, el paró en seco y se sujetó de una de las agarraderas.

Bajé mi vista hacia el celular que tenía en mano y cambié la canción que estaba escuchando. No sé porque pero decidí poner algo más enérgico.

 _Your body_ de Christina Aguilera comenzó a sonar a través de los auriculares, y pensé que encajaba jodidamente bien con _él_.

Sí, con él, el chico el autobús.

Comencé a _escanear_ su cuerpo.

Un polerón en negro y con la palabra SUPREME en grande cubría su torso. A pesar de ser bastante holgado pude figurarme que de seguro sus hombros eran anchos y masculinos y su espalda también lo suficiente como para querer colgarme de él.

Eso sí, sus jeans desgastados y sueltos no me permitieron percibir en qué condiciones estaría su trasero. Tampoco su rostro, un barbijo negro lo cubría casi en su totalidad y su cabello se encontraba oculto bajo una gorra negra.

Suspiré. Toda una lástima.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo me le quedé mirando. Quizá lo suficiente como para que él lo notara y levantase la vista que tenía perdida en su propio celular.

Aquí debería haber sido rápida y apartar la vista, fingir que nada pasaba y él regresaría a lo suyo. Pero no. De alguna manera le sostuve la mirada y sus ojos pequeños y azules me hicieron sentir un temblor bajo los pies.

Él dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo e inmediatamente le imité.

No hubieron palabras de por medio y aunque no suelo ser de las personas que hablan con extraños o hacen amigos fácilmente, quería decir algo.

Lo que fuese.

—Es como si se cayera el cielo afuera, ¿no?

Pero no algo tan estúpido y banal.

Me golpeé mentalmente. Claro, hablemos del clima, qué original, aprendan a ligar de mí.

Para mi suerte él se bajó el cubrebocas y me dejó ver una media sonrisa.

—… Oh, sí… —dijo él sin tardar demasiado, muchas gracias—. Veo que te agarró la lluvia…

Cuando soltó eso último noté su mirada sobre mí. Acentuada justamente allí… en mí pecho.

Claro, lo había olvidado.

—Oh… oh s-sí —atiné a cubrirme nuevamente con mi mochila. Aunque mi notable sonrojo no podría taparlo con nada.

De reojo lo vi ampliar su sonrisa y pensé que realmente era lindo. No de lindo de ser perfecto, porque no lo era. Pero sí de lindo que no puedes apartar la mirada de él.

Sus ojos eran preciosos y su nariz afilada así como su mentón me cortaron el aliento.

Oh, no me iba a quedar con las ganas, definitivamente preguntaría su nombre.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escuché su teléfono sonar.

Él atendió la llamada con diligencia y pude notar cómo su rostro en blanco se volvía un cuadro renacentista para mí. Esa sonrisa hermosa se dibujó perfectamente.

" _¡¿Qué he pasado la audición?!...Claro, señor. Seguro, seguro, ya mismo me encuentro con usted"_

Su voz tenía un ligero tono de nerviosismo pero aun así sonaba cool.

Luego de cortar la llamada él giró hacia mí aun sonriendo, y no pude evitar contagiarme de ello.

No supe por qué pero me gustaba.

Él se acercó hacia la puerta trasera y supe que estaba por bajarse. Yo, quien estaba sentada a centímetros, tuve el impulso de querer pararme y jalarlo del brazo. Luego, rematarla haciendo alguna cosa cliché como estamparle un beso en la boca y decirle alguna frase de telenovela.

Sin embargo, lo único que hice fue removerme en mi asiento y verlo presionar el botón para que el conductor se detuviera.

Sentí algo extraño en el estómago y me pregunté a qué venía todo eso.

Una sensación de ansiedad me sacudió el cuerpo y me lamenté por anticipado al no haber podido hablar correctamente con él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el muchacho amagó hacia delante pero se detuvo un segundo. Lo vi elevar la mirada hacia el cielo que se estaba tornando oscuro bajo las nubes grises.

Él giró con rapidez e igual de veloz se quitó su polerón negro.

—Toma —me tendió su abrigo con una sonrisa—. No creo que deje de llover, y sería realmente malo que te mojaras aún más.

Quería agradecerle por el gesto pero me sentía tan cohibida. Las palabras se agolparon en mi garganta.

—Mantente saludable, _chica del autobús_.

Él me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de bajar y yo quedé con la boca abierta sin decir nada.

Pude sentir cómo una extraña sensación de añoranza se apoderaba de mí.

¿Por qué? Me pregunté. Era raro.

Cómo se puede extrañar a alguien que ni se conoce en realidad, que sólo lo has visto por unos minutos y que así como llegó se fue.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza. Prácticamente lo maltraté.

—Puta suerte la mía.

Volví a insultar por segunda vez en el día.

Bajé la vista hacia su abrigo y por impulso me lo llevé hacia el rostro percibiendo el olor que él había dejado.

Estaba impregnado por una colonia juvenil y fresca.

A pesar de la desazón sonreí pensando en él y en cómo un día normal y que pintaba a ser malo se volvió un tanto interesante.

Y en sí quizás algún día me lo volviese a cruzar en esa misma línea de transporte.

El 271 no me parecería tan malo de ahora en más.

Giré la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y me percaté que pronto llegaría a mi destino. Me incorporé para dirigirme hacia la puerta y decidí ponerme el abrigo del muchacho de las sonrisas.

Era bastante grande para mí pero aun así me envolví en él sintiendo su aroma. Antes de bajar miré de soslayo una de las mangas del abrigo y noté algo escrito en él.

Mi sonrisa se amplío de una manera demencial.

—Gracias, _chico del autobús_ —dije en cuanto puse un pie bajo del autobús y con la lluvia mojando mi ropa.

Pero ésta vez no la odiaba, de cierto modo casi me pongo a bailar bajo ella.

Seguí mi camino a casa y, cada dos pasos, miraba la manga del abrigo leyendo lo que estaba bordado allí y preguntándome si en algún momento lo volvería a ver.

 _"Gracias... Seiya"_


End file.
